Bamm Bamm
Bamm Bamm was one of the Dutch robots that participated in Series 7 of Robot Wars, having previously competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. It was a circular robot with an axe as its weapon. The axe was mounted on a 360-degree rotating turret, so that Bamm Bamm could strike opponents on all sides without having to turn. It featured interchangeable weaponry in Dutch Series 1, whic included an axe, a hammer, a flipper, and a "club" (in actuality, it was a foam and felt cushion that was placed around the axe). Bamm Bamm was one of two robots that reached the Grand Final of both Dutch series, finishing in the top four on both occasions. Having won its heat in Dutch Series 1, it originally lost in the first round of Dutch Series 2, but reached the Grand Final through a wildcard. It was eliminated in the first round of the UK series. Bamm Bamm had somewhat of a rivalry with Lizzard, having faced it three times in the main series. Bamm Bamm was named after Barny's son from The Flintstones, who liked to smash things with a giant club. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In its first battle, against Rat, Bamm Bamm wielded its comical club. After firing its weapon and missing, Bamm Bamm was trapped by Rat, who engulfed it with its raised body and locked the club in place. It pushed Bamm Bamm over to the flame pit, where the club was set on fire. The robots remained locked together, and the fire spread to Rat, before Refbot separated the two. Bamm Bamm struck Rat with its flaming weapon, shaking off the smoldering remamnts of the club and revealing the axe underneath. Time ran out, and the match went to the jury, who ruled in favour of Bamm Bamm. In the second round, it met Philipper, but could not get into position to strike the silver fish with its axe. After a few minutes of touch-and go, Bamm Bamm strayed too close to the arena wall, so Philipper picked it up and attempted to lift it over and out of the arena. After failing to drop Bamm Bamm out, Philipper turned and accidentally drove into the pit, allowing Bamm Bamm through to the heat final. There, it faced Lizzard, and was again equipped the axe. However, the team had forgotten to remove the sharp-edge guard, eliminating all potency of Bamm Bamm's weapon. Indeed, as it brought its axe down on Lizzard, it did not appear to do any damage apart from breaking Lizzard's boggle-eye. After a few strikes, the axe's cover fell off, and Bamm Bamm went for the pit release, but it didn't matter, as Lizzard was being counted out. Bamm Bamm was declared the heat winner and advanced to the Grand Final. Bamm Bamm's Grand Final melee was against Botwok and Sater. Equipped with the hammer, Bamm Bamm did not have to do much in the melee; It got the occasional hit on Botwork and Sater, but the deciding factor was Botwork's flywheel, which tore apart Sater and cost it the resultant jury's decision. Bamm Bamm's next opponent was Lizzard once more, but this time the team opted to use their flipper weapon. As the slower robot, Bamm Bamm found it difficult to get underneath Lizzard, and took several blows from Lizzard's tail. It eventually managed to lift Lizzard a few times, removing one of its tail segments, but the flipper then became jammed in the up position, leaving Bamm Bamm in a familiar situation: against Lizzard with no offensive power. Lizzard went back on the attack, ramming Bamm Bamm and smacking it with its tail. Bamm Bamm had slowed to a stop, so Refbot counted it out. It was flung by the floor flipper, and then picked up by Sir Killalot, who accomplished what Philipper couldn't and dumped Bamm Bamm out of the arena. BammBammS1.png|Bamm Bamm with the club Bammbammaxe.png|Bamm Bamm with the axe BammBammhammer.png|Bamm Bamm with the hammer BammBammflipper.png|Bamm Bamm with the flipper Dutch Series 2 Bamm Bamm was at a serious disadvantage in its opening battle when its axe would not fire, leaving it at the mercy of Flepser. Flepser got underneath it many times, but could not flip it over, so after a largely uneventful five minutes, the match went to the judges, who ruled in favour of Flepser. Bamm Bamm was given a wild card into the Grand Final, allowing it a second chance to vie for the title. Its first match was against its rival Lizzard, against whom it had an even 1-1 record. Bamm Bamm's axe was working now, and it used it to great effect, grabbing hold of Lizzard and pushing it into the CPZ. It quickly retreated as Shunt came in and hammered away at Lizzard's top, finishing it off. Bamm Bamm's next match was another vengeance battle, this time against Philipper 2. Bamm Bamm found it difficult to get its axe into striking position, allowing Philipper to flip it several times without much resistance. It managed to self-right each time, but Philipper used its crusher to grab hold of Bamm Bamm's axe, which prevented it from running away or attacking. Bamm Bamm couldn't free itself until there were just seconds left in the match. It lost the resulting judges' descision. UK Series 7 Firestorm 5 flipped it straight over, which left Bamm Bamm immobile. Steering Bamm Bamm onto the pit, Firestorm 5 activated the pit release and left Bamm Bamm to descend into oblivion. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 5 *Dutch Losses: 3 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Dutch Series *Series 1: Grand Final, Round 2 *Series 2: Grand Final, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Robots Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena